world_of_tanebraefandomcom-20200214-history
Tanebrae Timeline
Guide: Write entries as: Year, Faction: Description ex.: 3464, Knochenmark: Peasants are burned at the stake for worshipping the Gods during work hours. At a later stage I may make a version with color coding. Timeline (Pre year zero) Years -6999 to -6000 Years -5999 to -5000 Years -4999 to -4000 -4888, Meranian Empire: the first Meranian Emperor ascends to the throne after unifying ancient Merania, and begins the series of conquests that would last for more than a millennium. Years -3999 to -3000 -3584, Meranian Empire: the rise of the Meranian Emperors come to an abrupt stop. The legions of the Empire are spread too thin, and a spearhead attack from a smaller nation penetrates far inland before discovered. The Emperor considers them no threat, and he pursues his war further and further away from Merania's borders, until he finally dies, stranding the rest of his legion on the wrong side of the World Sea. -3498, Meranian Empire: An attempt of reconquest is quelled as the Emperor falls from his thought-to-be-tamed dragon-steed, and it panics, stomping him to death. The dragon-steed is sought executed, but decimates a legion with flames before abandoning the scene confused. -3454, Meranian Empire: Another attempt of reconquest stops before it can even start as the Emperor finds himself attracted to a young woman, and sets off to get married instead of leading his legions. He dies on the wedding night, drunkenly tripping over his bride and diving from a balcony. She becomes the Empress of Merania. -3444, Meranian Empire: The Meranian Empress dies as she falls from a balcony wearing a white dress. -3365, Meranian Empire: A Meranian Empress seeks to gather funds for a military campaign. She gets too caught up in collecting funds and spending them, that by the end of her reign both coffers and people of Empire have been drained dry. And the legions return home never actually seeing combat. -3245, Meranian Empire: An Emperor receives a letter of such vulgarity, that his blood vessels pop and he dies on the spot. Years -2999 to -2000 -2017, Meranian Empire: The last Meranian Emperor dies of old age, the many prior generations of Emperors having done nothing for the empire, and fallen into mythic obscurity. With him the empire finally collapse, liberating many of the people they once dominated: * The people of present-day Knochenmark celebrates their freedom from the tyranny they barely knew, and form the K'varl Union. * The people of present-day Kingdom of Rhayic ... * The people of present-day Petra Barathrum ... -2007, Knochenmark, pre-founding: The people of the K'varl Union suffer - the union fights itself and others, forgetting that it needs people to survive. As starvation grips the land, the death toll and scramble for food sends the nation's development back to before the Meranian emperor, where they stay for hundreds of years. Years -1999 to -1000 -1804, Knochenmark: The traveling scientist and inventor Morcai and an unknown adviser founds the Kingdom of Knochenmark in the ruins of the People's empire. The Blood Laws are created. -1744, Knochenmark: The first King of Knochenmark dies, leaving many creations unfinished. His heirs take a liking to war and expands the kingdom beyond Morcaistadt. -1738, Knochenmark: The most intelligent people of Knochenmark are brought together to finish what little remains of King Morcai's great plans. The Laws of Life are created. -1601, Knochenmark: The first attempt at mass production fails. Several inventors seeking to improve the living standard in Knochenmark dies as a cable snaps and lash them to pieces. -1456, Knochenmark: Mass production succeeds and black clouds of industry hangs over the country. Sickness spreads as lungs fill with metal dust and workers die from overexertion. Medicine is made a number one priority, but it does nothing. -1344, Knochenmark: Neighboring provinces are emptied of people. The Knochenmarkians fear for their lives and call to foreign gods for help. The Laws of Solidarity are created. Research suggests that medicine might not be the solution to Knochenmark's problems. -1000, Knochenmark: King Faius the Coward breaks the Laws of Solidarity, contacting foreign nations in matters of peace. Foreign research suggest that metal dust in lungs is lethal. The factories shut down only to reopen without the black smoke. King Faius is renamed King Faius the Cunning. Years -999 to -1 -898, Knochenmark: The development of Knochenmark stagnates. The ruler is lazy, and the peasants free to do as they wish. Leads to the saying 'feast when the king sleeps', and is generally remembered as the golden years by the peasantry. -510, Ilhuicaātl: Quetzalxochitl assumes the seat of Science Councillor in the Dominion's Council, revolutionizes the Ilhuicaātli people, allowing them to look past their mutational weakness and go above it, cementing The Deep Sun Dominion as a noteworthy nation. -480, Ilhuicaātl: Quetzalxochitl vanishes from the Dominion, leaving behind rumours and folklore about her origin and future. -73, Knochenmark: The peasantry rebel, but is ruthlessly crushed as a privateer sells the service of his work'jack for combat purposes. The Blood Laws are updated to hinder rebellion. -68, Knochenmark: Borders expand with the help of new war machines. A couple of war'jacks escape into the wild in frenzy. Artificial Intelligence in war'jacks is temporary removed, but returned as the war'jacks lose efficiency. The Blood Law accept war'jacks as people of the lower class. -25, Knochenmark: Civil war erupts, all trade halts and all connections with foreign countries are cut off. The Amaranth Prince is born. -11, Knochenmark: Trade is resumed as Knochenmark runs out of food. Large sums of gold are paid to allies to keep trade flowing as the civil war continues. -1, Knochenmark: The Amaranth Prince becomes ruler of the Principality of Knochenmark. He struggles to contain the other contenders to the throne of Knochenmark. Year 0: Timeline (Post year zero)